This invention relates to a switching device, and more particularly to an ultrasonic remote controlled switching device having very low power consumption.
Remote controlled switching devices are commonly used for switching electrical appliances such as televisions and the like ON or OFF. The remote controlled switching device may either be incorporated as an integral part of the electrical appliance or is separate from the latter and to which the appliance is connected. The switching devices and the appliances are commonly operated with the household current and they operate with a current draw in excess of 10 milliamperes which, in terms of electronic equipment consume a relatively large amount of electrical power, particularly when it is necessary for such device to be constantly energized so that it is always ready to be actuated to switch on the equipment of which it controls. Such switching devices are not practical for controlling equipment which are located remote from a household current power source or receptacle. Furthermore, the electrical circuit in such switching devices is usually very complex in construction so that it is costly to manufacture; and the large number of components employed in the circuitry are prone to failure in operation. Attempt to install such switching devices for equipment not readily adjacent to a household current power source may require major alteration of the building structure to route special wiring to supply the operating power to the equipment.